gp4_offline_championshipfandomcom-20200216-history
GP4 2007 Offline Championship
The 2007 GP4 Offline Championship was the second official season of the championship. It was contested on Grand Prix 4 which used the F1 2007 mod. The league was hosted by Azrul Zafri aka azschmy. Jyri Määttä, the flying Finn came to the season finale at Interlagos as the underdog with a 6 point deficit from Joseph Willows and a 3 point deficit to Will Neller, who was leading most of the championship until Japan. He managed to take the championship after finishing 2nd in the race with Joesph Willows and Will Neller both crashing out of the race at the Senna S. They finished with 98, 96 and 93 points respectively. George Roke managed to win the same race, which was enough to take 4th in the standings from Sonntag who had a poor end to the season after his win at home at the Nürburgring. They scored 61 and 55 points respectively. McKenzie secured 6th, despite being faster than Roke but inconsistency played a part. James Willows took 7th after a close battle with the Renault's, Williams' and the Toyota of Paige Knight. Mótyán led home the guys with less than 10 points from the unreliable Hondas, the Super Aguris and all 4 Red Bull drivers with Strachan getting the most with 7 after a poor start, finishing no lower than 9th at the end, with the Toro Rossos not scoring a single point. Sin Cara who finished every race last season, suffered reliability issues all season long. He retired from 6 races, however had some good results. Mogyorósi Dániel was another one having issues in 2007, only managing 2 10th places at Spa and Fuji. Signed Teams and Drivers *Sebastian Vettel was sacked from STR Ferrari due to unimpressive and poor performance. As a result, Hungarian Miklós Gál replaces him from Monaco Grand Prix, which was Round 5 *Mogyorósi Dániel completed the line-ups for this championship by joining Super Aguri F1 Team to replace Anthony Davidson in Round 6, Canada. *League host Azrul Zafri has been replaced Scotsman, Finlay Strachan who made his debut infront of his home fans. *From Round 9 onwards, RBR Renault made a decision to sack Andrew Neller to make way for young promising Brit Sam Thompson. Changes *Rules #There will be no red-flag situation for this season. #The qualifying session was originally 15 minutes has been increased to a 25 minutes session, to give more opportunity for the drivers to set better lap times. #The drivers who causes the collision will get a 25 seconds penalty which added to his race finish time Season Schedule *The Belgian Grand Prix at Spa- Francorchamps returned after a one-year absence due to track maintenance. *After twenty years of being hosted at the Honda-owned Suzuka Circuit, the Japanese Grand Prix moved to Toyota's rebuilt Fuji Speedway, a circuit that F1 had not been raced at since 1977. *Turkish Grand Prix were canceled due to a glitch issue when several driver to enter the pit entry. There was no successes to fix the strange problem. As a result, Italian Grand Prix had to take place for Round 12. Results Drivers Championship Points are awarded to the top eight classified finishers using the following structure: * ''Italic ''means the drivers who sets the fastest lap in the race. * '''Bold '''means the drivers who took pole position in the race. Constructors' Championship Category:Formula One seasons